Sida Hammer
Sida Hammer '''(née Sprockethammer') is a goblin mercenary and bounty hunter. The youngest among three siblings in a poor goblin family, Sida's raising on the outskirts of Booty Bay led her to become independent at the age of twelve. After a brief career as a sailor, she would lead a mercenary life starting at the age of sixteen all the way to the present day. Biography Youth Sida Sprockethammer was born as the youngest among three children, as well as the only daughter of the Sprockethammer family. Her family lived in a seaside shack built outside of Booty Bay, on a beach that is currently occupied by the Bloodsail Buccaneers today. Vulnerable to Naga, raiders, and Bloodsail pirates, the Sprockethammer family turned to the Blackwater Raiders for protection. Due to living so far outside of Booty Bay, the Blackwater required payment for offering the family protection, which the goblins would agree to. The agreement soured after Sida's birth, as Gaz was laid off from her job shortly afterwards. While Gaz searched for a new means of employment, Kratz was forced to bring enough income to pay for what was now a family of five. Disgruntled by his financial position, Kratz began to consider breaking off from his marriage to Gaz to secure a more profitable relationship. Sida's education came from Gaz and Gaz alone. Though she was educated in both the Common and Goblin language as well as mathematics, she received little to nothing in the way of historical education. Gaz had expectations of Sida that set a standard for her to seek a relationship with a man of financial success and to pursue work as an engineer or an alchemist. Though Sida was aware of the pirates who visited to collect protection money, she had her first personal interaction with them at the age of five. Sent on behalf of the captain of ''The Gilded Courser, Theodore Page was sent to claim money owed to the Blackwater Raiders for protecting them, and was immediately intrigued by the young Sida. Sida was fearful of the man as he received his payment while also stealing the money that Kratz had accumulated. As the years went by Sida grew cynical for her young age, losing trust in her family to be able to stand up for itself. At the age of ten, Theodore Page returned to the family on a Winter Veil night, bringing the family gifts. Sida was given a six-chamber revolver manufactured by Miranda Esset in Booty Bay. The purpose of the gift eluded her, and in frustration she buried the present in the sand behind the house. For two years the gun remained in its box, buried out of sight. The marriage between Kratz and Gaz continued to deteriorate as Sida began to concoct a plan to run away from her home. Finally, just as Kratz began to act upon his plan to join his mistress at the harbor, Theodore Page arrived to confront the goblin before brutally stabbing him with a knife and leaving his fate to the Sprockethammer family. Their reactions were telling of their relationships to the disloyal goblin, but Sida in particular saw this as the last straw and proof that the family could not protect itself. Sneaking out of the window in her room as Zadd pleaded with her to help save their father, Sida took her prepared bag of supplies and the gun she had buried to flee from her home. She began to make her way to Booty Bay, where she would start her independent life. The Trigger Gals Keeping her revolver close, Sida decided to seek out employment, however in her age there were many who refused to take in a twelve year old. The only experience she had with any work was from tours on Page's ship. As such, she opted to make a case to the captain of The Maiden's Fancy to convince them to hire her. After a difficult task of pitching her existing skills on a ship and her usefulness even as a child, Sida was hired with great reluctance and set to work. Spending several years working on the ship until the age of sixteen, Sida eventually accumulated enough money to move on. She enjoyed being on the open ocean and working on a ship, but wanted to explore what felt like a more lucrative job: bodyguard duty. The Stranglethorn Vale was dangerous, with humid climate, wild predators, and hostility between the Alliance and Horde turning Stranglethorn into an extremely inhospitable region. Sida took her money to purchase a rifle at the Old Port Authority, a rifle she would hold onto dearly as she began to advertise herself as a bodyguard. As Sida's new business of escorting people through the Vale began, she eventually found herself in a clique that would call itself the Trigger Gals. An all female group of goblins with a fondness for firearms and explosives, the group made a name for itself by often taking bodyguard jobs in pairings. Sida was paired with Gixma Pepperbox, named for her choice in weaponry. The two would work together for months until they decided to finish one of their jobs with a night of amorous activity, establishing a romantic relationship between the two. Over the course of their relationship, Sida eventually took after Gixma by changing her name to "Hammer" instead of "Sprockethammer" as she had been born. She admired Gixma for taking initiative with her identity and not letting it be dictated by her blood relatives, and decided to cut off ties with the Sprockethammer family entirely. The two would continue to work together until the Trigger Gals were met with a gang of human and goblin bounty hunters known as the Jungle Troopers. Only Sixteen One of the members, a sapper, had a bounty on her head placed by the Kingdom of Stormwind and had come to collect. They only wanted the bounty on her, claiming that the confrontation did not need to get bloody. The Trigger Gals responded by engaging in a violent firefight in which Gixma and another were wounded almost fatally. Though Sida discovered and treated Gixma's injury after the battle had ended, the event threw her into a rage that the Trigger Gals were unable to calm down. The result of Sida's anger caused her to neglect her own health, not sleeping and taking risky ventures to attempt to hunt down the bounty hunters responsible for Gixma's injury. Only when Gixma finally demanded Sida to rest did the angered goblin let herself sleep. As she and Gixma slept, however, the bounty hunters broke into their hideout and attempted to assault them in their sleep. Alerted to the impending assault, the Trigger Gals awoke and began to defend their station. The skirmish that followed was a bloody one, with heavy losses on both sides that left Sida and Gixma as the only survivors, having moved to engage the bounty hunters from behind. At the end of the fight, they were left with two on two. Sida and Gixma approached from behind and demanded them to lower their weapons. One began to comply, but the other saw what was between the two, just from their body language. Both of them turned their guns on Gixma, prompting Sida to lock up as she realized that Gixma was in danger no matter who she shot. Fearing for Gixma's life, Sida set her rifle on the ground. Gixma reluctantly followed suit. Satisfied with the surrender, the bounty hunters took the head of their quarry and left the hideout. As they left, however, they both fired, wounding Sida and Gixma. Sida's shoulder was injured but able to be treated. Gixma, on the other hand, had been fatally shot in the spine. Sida was not aware of Gixma's injury before she collapsed. Sida was treated at the hospital in Booty Bay and survived, but was informed of Gixma's death. She became distant and unresponsive as a result, seemingly losing touch with reality and staring off into space, a state she would remain in for the rest of the day since that revelation. Even after she came out of it, she showed to be lethargic, showing minimal motivation to do anything. Sida spent a month lamenting the loss of her partner and lover. Had she not cared so much for Gixma, they would not have exploited it to such an extent, and Sida would not have lowered her weapon when they both pointed their guns at her. Sida, in her vulnerable state, felt that romance had given her a weakness that was easily exploited and that she could not allow it to happen again, and she would bar herself from allowing any attachments going forward. It was not until a night in the tavern that she heard gossip about the Jungle Troopers making a name for themselves ever since the battle that ended the Trigger Gals. Despite her conclusion to abandon all attachments, the rumors incensed Sida to claim revenge for Gixma's death, and to bring an end to the bounty hunters. The Stranglethorn Shootout The two surviving members of the Jungle Troopers had returned to their hideout, and Sida began to do her research to track both of them down. Despite this, she found nothing; the Jungle Troopers lived and breathed the jungle, and could vanish into its dense trees as they saw fit. Sida instead devised a plan to use a bounty as bait. The goblin met with Theron Aensworth, a man allegedly keeping track of bounties across the Eastern Kingdoms on behalf of the Steamwheedle Cartel. After paying him for his services, Sida identified one target wanted by the Alliance that was supposedly in Stranglethorn Vale, currently working with the Nesingwary hunters. Sida returned to the old Trigger Gals hideout to retrieve their explosives stockpile that their sappers had kept before their collapse, and began to sabotage a set of troll ruins north of Nesingwary's expedition, planting explosives beneath the sand. If all went according to plan, she could goad the Jungle Troopers into this very spot. She then put the word out, bribing anyone will to spread a rumor, to provide an anonymous tip to the Jungle Troopers indicating there was a bounty for them to collect, and that the best place to collect would be the very ruins she had prepared. Making her way to Nesingwary's camp, she identified the bounty - an orc warrior assisting the expedition in their hunting escapades. Pretending to be one of Nesingwary's hunters, she offered the orc a chance to prove themselves in Nesingwary's eyes by killing the elusive raptor, Tethis. After Sida offered payment to help bring down Tethis, the orc finally agreed to her offer and they arranged to meet up at the ruins in an hour. Using the allotted time, Sida took position in a tree overlooking the ruins, where the orc would arrive all alone. As expected, the Jungle Troopers, down to only two members, arrived both from behind and from the front of the orc, guns drawn. The orc immediately recognized and announced the ambush as a setup, alerting the Troopers to Sida's plan moments before she detonated the explosives. The resultant explosion immediately killed one of the Troopers, incapacitated the bounty, and sent the remaining Trooper rolling down the path. Sida promptly took the shot at the leftover Trooper, but the shot was a miss and ultimately gave away her position as he returned fire. Sida lunged out from her position to avoid being stationary, while her opponent attempted to seek cover. They engaged in a shootout that lasted for ten minutes before Sida's opponent abruptly stopped firing. Eventually, a Forsaken rogue emerged, revealing a dagger planted in the target's neck. Confused by the sudden intrusion, the Forsaken began to remove the heads of both Jungle Troopers, stating that the Horde has had a price on the two of them for roughly a month. Sida immediately realized her situation: the wounded Orc was wanted by the Alliance, the two Troopers wanted by the Horde, she had multiple bounties she could collect right now. The Forsaken was the only thing standing in her way now. As he was cutting off the head of the second individual, Sida drew her revolver and fired a round into his head, promptly killing him. Taking the knife that the undead was holding, she proceeded to stab the incapacitated orc in the back of the neck to kill him, and then decapitated him to retrieve proof of her kill. Collecting all three heads, Sida began to make her way to the both the Alliance and the Horde outposts in Stranglethorn to retrieve her just reward. Sida emerged from her work deeply satisfied with not just avenging the death of Gixma, but also the profit that came of it. In the span of a single day, Sida had earned more gold than she would in an entire month of bodyguard work. With Stranglethorn almost its own unofficial war zone, Sida knew there plenty of people, beasts, and monsters currently wanted dead, and there was plenty of money to be made from it. For the next two years, Sida became a bounty hunter and a contract killer, abandoning her work as a bodyguard to become a hired gun. Rocketshot Company As Booty Bay was abuzz with the with the fall of the Lich King and the events that followed, natural phenomena were starting to shake the world, earthquakes everywhere. Sida paid it little mind, content with her mercenary lifestyle. While searching for open jobs, Sida found a recruitment flier for one "Rocketshot Company" that was supposedly based in Kalimdor and working for the Horde. The CEO of the company, Frakks Rocketshot, was looking for muscle to be able to enforce the company's interests. Sida enjoyed the relative neutrality that came from being with the Steamwheedle Cartel, but the advertised pay and the work that Sida could expect genuinely piqued her interest. Taking a ship'' ''to Ratchet, Sida began to seek out a more permanent form of employment. The voyage was a turbulent one, the ship thrown about like a child's plaything in the midst of a violent storm. By the time they arrived in Kalimdor, Sida realized that the Shattering had just occurred while she was out on the sea. According to the flier, Rocketshot Company was based in the Northern Barrens, in a facility up in the mountains. Making her way up to the building, Sida requested a chance to apply to the company, which they accepted after a demonstration of her skills. For the next three years, Sida would work with Rocketshot and the Horde, up to the point of the Siege of Orgrimmar. During Vol'jin's Revolution, Sida was often tasked with picking off caravans for the rebellion from a distance. She never participated directly in the Siege, only working in the Barrens for Rocketshot's interests. Eventually she received a signal over the radio informing all Rocketshot personnel to retreat to the main facility, and that the Warchief had just been taken down. Rocketshot Raiders With the defeat of Garrosh Hellscream, Sida and the rest of Rocketshot Company retreated to an uncharted island where the CEO of the company had established a small harbor town by the name of Frakkstown. Though Frakkstown never showed up on any maps for a long time, merchant vessels that spotted the settlement could stop by to barter and trade, and the operations kept Rocketshot Company afloat for roughly five years. At the same time, they maintained slave labor that Sida was frequently responsible for overseeing as a taskmaster. The slaves were all outfitted with explosive collars that could be remotely detonated or would explode if opened forcefully without disengaging the lock. One slave, Trazznik Fuselighter, eventually made a bold escape attempt by disabling the remote detonator on his explosive collar and stowing away on one of the merchant ships that had stopped by. Initially turning to their old allies among Hellscream supporters to deal with the runaway slave, Sida was soon requested to handle him instead. Upon her arrival in Orgrimmar, she found the Hellscream supporters were occupied with what they perceived to be a "powerful artifact" that was more important to their cause than Rocketshot's security. Forcing Sida to pick up the pieces, she began to track down Trazznik, only to be accosted by Abaddon. A battle ensued between the two that ended in Abaddon nearly killing Sida, leaving a massive scar along her back that she would retain for the rest of her life. She survived only for Abaddon turning his attention to matters more important than one goblin. With Sida grievously wounded, Trazznik was able to escape to Northrend. While Sida recovered, Rocketshot braced for the worst. The escape of one of their slaves would undoubtedly be a hit on their business of being a harbor town for trade and commerce. It began to show that Trazznik had gotten the rumors out to someone, because the frequency of visits to Frakkstown began to plummet, save for attempts to investigate the island. Seeing the massive hit to their business, Frakks concocted a new plan to sustain the company's operations. One night, a merchant vessel had docked in Frakkstown, either not aware of or not caring about the news regarding the company. Rocketshot Company proceeded to kidnap the crew and ransack their ship for its goods. They put the crew to work with the rest of the slaves and took the ship for themselves. Sida instantly recognized the act as piracy, reminded of her childhood under Theodore Page. She confronted Frakks Rocketshot, who simply displayed indifference. Attempts to speak with her colleagues began to reveal to Sida that Frakks had not made the decision alone; the entire Company was aware of the decision, and was proudly sporting the name of the "Rocketshot Raiders". Disgusted by the act of piracy and to have been a part of it, Sida flew her gyrocopter to Kalimdor to seek new employment, escaping the newly formed pirate gang. New Business Ventures Bladebane Industries Now frequenting the Wyvern's Tail and seeking a new job, Sida sent a letter to Gigi Bladebane with a business proposition to help track down her old employee, Trazznik Fuselighter. After a week or two of planning, Gigi gathered Bladebane Industries to help Sida find the runaway goblin. They tracked him down to the Sholazar Basin and found that he had been hiding for the past five years in a Titan facility that housed artificial habitats and living organisms within them, known as the Maker's Archive. The company was confronted by a Titan construct, the Watcher Memmot, who demanded an exchange of Blood Elven and Goblin samples in exchange for Trazznik. Agreeing to the exchange, Bladebane retrieved their missing member while Gigi fully inducted Sida as an enforcer for Bladebane Industries. For the next few weeks, Sida would go on multiple missions with Bladebane Industries, though she found herself increasingly disappointed. Too used to the lack of morality among Rocketshot Company, Bladebane's seeming softness came as an unwanted surprise to her. Spending time at the Wyvern's Tail as a form of distraction, Sida was eventually met with two individuals: the human warrior Caewyn Strongspear and the Sin'dorei wastelander Cas Blackenwing. They were currently engaged in a debate with a half-orc, half-goblin individual. Eventually the conflict escalated to a fight between Cas and the half-orc in the pit near the gates of Azshara. Unaware of any relationship between Caewyn and Cas, Sida deeply enjoyed watching the latter fight in the pit, admiring her form and her fighting ability. When the fight ended, Cas demanded that Sida looked away from her and Caewyn, and proceeded to kiss the human before telling Sida that she heard nothing and saw nothing. The Tournament of Ages Eventually the Tournament of Ages began and Sida begrudgingly attended at the urging of her Bladebane colleagues. Finding seemingly nothing to do, Sida was quickly bored. She attended the opening ceremony but soon left the vicinity due to feeling anxious around such a massive crowd of people. Sida instead opted to wait in one of the hallways at the tournament while the ceremony went on. To her surprise, she was met with Cas wandering the grounds, who was apparently just as disinterested in the tournament as her. The two began to bond over their shared lack of interest in the ceremony, and spent a vast majority of the day together becoming quick friends. Though Bladebane operated a booth nearby to sell their products, Sida began looking forward to spending time with Cas, spending every day trying to find the elf on the grounds. The two often flirted with one another, though dismissing it as being jokes between them. In an effort to impress Cas, Sida took her up to a nearby cultist encampment that remained overlooking the Tournament. Sida boasted that she could kill a man with a shot through the head by ricocheting a bullet off of a spike. Cas stated that if she could pull it off, the goblin would earn a kiss. Taking her up on the challenge, Sida fired her shot, and successfully killed a cultist with a ricocheted bullet. Both amazed, Sida teased Cas about the kiss only for the latter to dismiss it as having been a joke. Disappointed by what felt like a subtle rejection, Sida decided to just take it to the next step and suggested flanking the cultists' camp to assault them with their rifles. Their bravado would be harshly punished, however, as Sida was disarmed and brutally stabbed. As Cas brought the goblin to safety, Sida was shaken by the loss of her cherished rifle as well as her grievous injuries, prompting her to detach from reality for a moment, unnerving Cas as she was delivered to the Bladebanes. For the next several days, interaction between Cas and Sida became minimal, awkward and strained. Sida immediately made plans to retrieve her rifle, despite Cas' apparent feelings of guilt. She attempted to reach out to Cas, only to find her interacting with a half-elven paladin that clearly had an effect on Cas. Confronting the paladin herself, Sida was immediately enraged as the half-elf disparaged Cas as a psychopath and suggested that Sida was better off taking up piracy. Drawing her gun on the paladin, both were immediately arrested by the peacekeepers of the Tournament. Being questioned by her superior, Abaddon, he seemed to pick up on the extremely personal nature of Sida's anger and her infatuation with Cas. After Sida was released and met with Cas again, he suggested that the two of them meet at a tavern to enjoy a drink together. The Tournament of Ages began to draw to a close, with the Wonderlight Ball soon underway. Sida decided to attend the Ball, if only in an attempt to find Cas. She found Cas engaging the paladin once again in a dance, though it was brief and they did not interact again after the dance was finished. Sida approached Cas to offer some measure of comfort before they decided to depart for Orgrimmar to enjoy the drink that Abaddon had suggested. Spending an evening together at the Wyvern's Tail with one of Cas' friends, Khorek Stormfall, eventually the pair decided to relocate to a private setting in Ratchet. Cas and Sida rested on a bed together, sharing their thoughts before Cas proceeded to kiss the goblin, then standing up from the bed to leave Sida for the night. The day after their initial kiss, Sida met with Cas in Orgrimmar, and was guided to the top of the barracks in the Valley of Honor. After a discussion of what their relationship would be like if they moved forward, they came to a mutual agreement and established a romantic relationship between them. Sida's disposition drastically improved as a result, and she gradually began to shed her cold demeanor to show an atypical kindness towards Cas. Their relationship strained when Sida came into conflict with one of Cas' close friends, Caewyn Strongspear. The two argued, Sida's neutrality clashing with Caewyn's patriotism for the Horde. The following day, Caewyn refused to be in Cas' presence as long as the latter would be with her girlfriend. Seeing this upset Cas, Sida decided to come to an agreement with Caewyn to put their differences aside for Cas' sake, and Sida began to build a habit to no longer mention her neutrality within Orgrimmar's walls. Cas and Sida would continue to bond until the former learned of her father's death in the Siege of Lordaeron. As Cas coped with the loss, taking up her family's name and her father's blades and ship, Sida offered support whenever she could. One night, Cas took Sida to her ship, ''The Autumncrest Blade. ''They began to enjoy fishing, but ultimately stopped when they began to confide in one another about some of their regrets about what they did to their families. Sida admitted to feeling immense guilt and responsibility for the death of her father, Kratz, knowing that Zadd had pleaded with her to save him after he was stabbed by Page. After Cas poured her father's ashes into the sea from the Isle of Quel'danas, Sida began to consider the seemingly revived relationship between Cas and her father, after years of distance between the two. Finally, when Cas had begun to move on, Sida proposed that they meet with her mother. Having run away from home at the age of twelve - and now twenty-eight years old - Sida was very nervous to attempt to reunite with her family. She could hazard to guess that her father was dead from his stabbing, and was anxious that her mother would blame her for his death. She knew nothing of what might have happened to the rest of her family. The pair prepared a passage to Booty Bay, under one condition: they must make no indication that there was a romantic relationship between them. Sida knew that her mother may be disappointed to see her daughter with a girlfriend, recalling her disapproval for relationships between women. To better salvage their familial relationship, Sida decided to keep her love for Cas a secret. When Sida and Gaz did reunite, for the first time in over a decade, Gaz was tearful and heartbroken to see her daughter return, having feared that she was the only one left. She revealed that both Kratz and Zadd had died, the latter in the Siege of Lordaeron, and Geed had elected to travel with Theodore Page as a pirate. Sida attempted to comfort her mother, only to be rebuffed for her abandonment the family. Cas intervened, demanding that the two reconcile, prompting Gaz to state that if Sida can return her brother to their mother, then she would forgive Sida. The Bloodletter Warband Sida would begin a continuous search to find Theodore Page, but continued to do jobs in the meantime. Among these jobs involved her cooperation with the Bloodletter Warband, which Khorek and Caewyn were members of. Though initially dismissive of helping them due to lack of payment, Sida ultimately came to their assistance in Kul Tiras as a courtesy. They kidnapped the daughter of a human noble, and agreed to ransom her back to her father for a hefty price. During this time, Sida bonded extensively with the Bloodletter, having an opportunity to interact with them outside of Orgrimmar. After the captive escaped with Caewyn's daughter as a hostage, Sida helped the Bloodletter assault the Quilboar encampment that had seized the pair of them. Though they were successful in retrieving their prisoner, Caewyn's daughter was kidnapped by a druid of the Alliance, forcing the Bloodletter to change their plans. (Will fill in the gaps on how Sida lost her arm later) Though Sida would awake under the care of the Bloodletter, her left arm was useless. As healed as it could have been, the nerves were damaged to the point of no longer being functional. In order to continue holding her job and continue making money, Sida decided that she needed to replace her arm with a prosthetic, turning to Nolarel Felo'endal for aid. The two came to an agreement and the latter implemented a prosthetic arm for Sida's use. Upgrades Prosthesis Rejection WIP Description Sida is of a fairly average height for a goblin woman, with wavy, shoulder-length red hair and relatively long ears. Her eyes are sunken and a scar runs along her left cheek, her expression often dour and looking displeased. Despite being incredibly slim in her youth and adolescence, Sida in her adulthood has matured into a fairly muscular woman. Her body is covered in a wide array of scars, most significantly a massive scar extending down from her left shoulder, caused by Abaddon's runeblade. Scars from stab wounds, gunshots and slices can also be identified on her form. When Sida is not working she prefers to wear her hair loose, but ties it into a pair of pigtails when she needs her hair out of the way. Since losing her left arm, Sida now uses a black prosthetic arm. A red bird of prey has been painted onto the arm. Sida typically wears a combination of a long-sleeved shirt or tank top with a pair of pants, her style often expressing a fondness for the color brown. Her voice is of a moderate pitch, typically spoken in a flat, seemingly disinterested tone. Equipment Sida wears a set of brown leather armor with a single shoulder pad on her left side, and her left prosthetic arm kept exposed. A white skull with pigtails is painted on the pad. Though functionally superfluous, Sida uses it as a "brand" to distinguish herself. On Sida's right arm is a wrist-mounted flamethrower with a small tank of napalm, wired to the gold power cores on Sida's back. Sida also wears a bandolier to carry grenades for her grenade launcher. On her belt, Sida carries an ammo bag and a medical kit. The ammo bag keeps Sida stocked on ammunition for her firearms, the medical kit containing tools for treating physical injuries, including healing potion injectors. Her revolver is silver, with little ornamental design, manufactured by Miranda Esset, holstered under her left shoulder. Strapped to her right thigh is a sheathe for a combat knife forged from storm silver with a forward grip. One of Sida's most prized possessions is her rifle, which has been modified over the years from a simple hunting rifle to a potent sniper's tool. A bolt-action rifle capable of holding five Mithril rounds at a given moment, it has a 4x scope, as well as a 5H-ARK 'Shark' Grenade Launcher attachment, which launches rocket-propelled explosives akin to the G91 Landshark. The attachment itself has been painted over with a commonplace shark mouth paint job. Personality Sida generally displays a rough, cynical, and belligerent demeanor, frequently speaking in harsh and foul language with caustic intent. For many years Sida maintained the belief that attachments were a weakness to be exploited and thus sought to cut herself off from all attachments, prior to meeting Cas. Her line of work also led to a belief of making as few enemies as possible to reduce likelihood of complications in her business. She is generally dismissive or mocking of others in public interaction, unless money is proposed. She frequently is at odds with established laws. Sida is generally merciless and greedy in nature. Her neutrality in the face of conflict is guided by profit and the concept of "broader horizons" rather than any true loyalty. She has a strict policy of not sparing her enemies unless ordered to do so by her employers or a contract, as she believes any spared enemy will only stab her in the back later. She holds similar suspicion of strangers offering her food or drink, never consuming them for fear of being drugged or poisoned. Despite suffering great amounts of trauma on both a physical and emotional level, Sida possesses a strong sense of willpower. She may become panicked or fearful under extreme pain, but often recuperates quickly with a "dust yourself off" mentality, seeking to immediately rectify or repair her mistakes. Category:Goblin Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:True Horde Category:Characters